The Bloody Trickster
by 6Vor6kas6
Summary: An unsettling event shattered Naruto's sanity, giving birth to a bloodthirsty demon unlike no other. Strong, Insane Naruto, with a thirst for blood.


Well, this idea popped into my head this morning at work, and I could not shake my mind of it. I continued to develop the plot and requirements as I worked, and got distracted and annoyed a few customers, but it was totally worth it.

My story, Naruto: The Storm, will not suffer from this one. The Storm is my first priority when it comes to updating, the only case saying otherwise being that The Bloody Trickster gets more attention, which I doubt.

This is my portrayal of a mentally unstable, bat-shit crazy, bloodthirsty Naruto and his travels around the ninja world. Beware, this is rated M for a reason. Although to be completely honest, I never really understood how reading about blood, and fallen intestines and what not would make someone sick, or push them away from a story. Whatever the case, Naruto being a bloodthirsty demon and all, a lot of graphical gore will be portrayed, and since this is a darker fic, maybe mentions of rape, and the like.

Well, let's get started then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, was a central marketing hub for most of the Elemental Nations. Merchants from all over swarmed the busy streets of Konoha, trying to sell their wares or buy things to sell again, so they could net some clean profit in another village.

Naruto Uzumaki, aged 6, was running through the crowd, bursting with joy. Anyone who knew the boy, and what he held, was sneering at him, whispering in not-so-hushed tones, just enough so that the boy would hear them. The boy, subject to this behavior since the day he was born, had learnt to ignore it mostly. It still got to him at times, making him sad, or forcing him to put up his mask of the uncaring obnoxious kid, and most of the time it worked. But the people that were actually able to detect emotions through one's body language understood the sorrow of the 6 year old. Now, how could a boy this mistreated be happy you ask?

Well, he had managed to score a deal with a travelling merchant, he'd told him the directions to some place in exchange for a perfect condition NINJA kunai. He'd been absolutely ecstatic to score a deal like that, but he hid the blade inside of his orange jumpsuit. The villagers wouldn't be too keen on the 'demon brat' having such a sharp weapon, would they?

He ran through the busy, filled with merchants, streets of Konoha, towards his own safe haven, the woods close to his apartment, to try out his precious new weapon. The boy longed to be a ninja, and not just any ninja, he wanted to be the best of the best, he wanted to be Hokage. And his dream wouldn't even stop there. He didn't just want to be Hokage, he wanted to be the best Hokage yet. Big dreams for a 6 year old, indeed. Getting this kunai was the first step towards his dream. Before, the merchants had refused to sell to him, or tried to sell him rusted kunai at the price of three perfect condition kunai. He was a smart kid, and he wasn't about to fall into their traps.

He made a turn, towards the slums of the city. His apartment was located in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Konoha. Hokage, ANBU, and Military police force literally held no power here. The gangs that were stationed in the area were in a constant battle over turf, and 6 year old Naruto had seen more than a few fights break out. All the fights ended in bloodshed, and death, so the blond had become used to the sight of blood, and the smell of death.

He passed through one of the most popular bars in the slums, which wasn't saying much, as the bar only had 4 customers to serve. He paid no attention to the people inside, intent on reaching his destination as soon as possible.

As he was running, he felt it again. The thirst was back. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it haunted him everywhere he went. His mind, and body were thirsting for something, but he just couldn't figure out what. He had tried ramen, he had tried other beverages, and other types of food, but nothing seemed to quench his thirst.

He pushed the feeling back, like he was used to, making it disappear again, as he turned to a narrow alley, before stopping to catch his breath, not aware of the shadow creeping up behind him.

* * *

Magizuki Kamuri was a seasoned shinobi, in his late thirties. He was an alcoholic that hung out at the bar near his house, in the slums. He wasn't an alcoholic without a reason though. At first, he had become an alcoholic, much to the distress of his beloved fiancé, after he had received a near fatal injury to the shoulder, that left him unable to continue his ninja career. Magizuki was devastated, his whole life had been dedicated to this one cause, and now it was forcibly taken from him, because of a fight he had with a fellow Konoha-nin. He needn't worry about the man that caused him the injury though. He had killed him in his sleep, in one of his many drunken nights, but had been sober enough to get rid of any evidence, successfully getting him off the suspect list.

Then, the second life-changing event in his life happened. Six years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked. He was a helpless fly in front of the massive hundred story monster, and the destruction it had caused. He wasn't even of any help to the ninja in charge of getting the civilians to safety. That had led his pride to the barest low, but he wasn't prepared for what followed next. His beautiful wife, the one good thing that had happened in his miserably life, the one thing he was proud of, and the only thing that he cared about, had died tragically from a wall falling on top of her as she tried to get to safety.

When word of the sealing became known, Magizuki was one of the many that scorned the child, but were too afraid to do anything, in fear of the Hokage's retribution. He spent most of his days at the bar, drinking his sorrows away, dreaming of the day he could finally kill the demon, even if it meant his death, a final act of vengeance for his wife's death.

When Magizuki saw the demon running right outside his favorite bar, he guessed that fate had given him a signal that today was the day he would finally kill the demon, the day when he would finally avenge his wife. He was furious that the demon had the nerve to show itself in front of him, and he got even more furious when he saw the wide grin on the demons face, as if mocking him.

He threw some money at the bartender, and without a word, he exited the bar at a fast pace, intent on keeping up with the demon. He saw him turn in an alley he knew to be secluded from view. 'Perfect' he thought with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He disappeared from view, turning in the alley the demon had turned in.

* * *

Naruto was catching his breath, not noticing the shadow creeping up behind him, until he felt cold, rough hands grip his neck, holding him high in the air. He thrashed about but found it impossible to break his assailant's iron grip. He resigned to his fate of taking a beating at the hands of this stranger. He felt himself being turned around, and shortly, his eyes met with his assailants. His assailant was a middle aged man, with graying hair and black, beady eyes. He had a muscular build, signifying that his fists were capable of causing damage. Naruto seemed frightened by his size, but then he took a closer look on his face. The man was wearing the most bloodthirsty grin he had ever seen. This frightened Naruto to no extent. No one had ever dared to attack him before, but here, this man seemed ready to kill him. He thrashed once more, putting his hands on the larger mans arm, and tried to push it away, to no avail.

"I've finally found you, demon!" he said, laughing maniacally as he tightened his grip on Naruto's neck, making the boy choke a little. "Your pompous parading through this village end here. I won't let you stroll around town, walking as if you own the place, when you're the cause of all its misfortune. It's you that caused this village so much pain, demon. I know who you are, not who you pretend to be, I know that you're just the demon in disguise." He finished, shaking Naruto violently, as his voice got louder, a show of how much fury this man possessed.

Naruto could see that the man was drunk; his smell above all, betrayed it. The man reeked of sake and alcohol, and Naruto had seen that drunk men never held back, because they simply couldn't. He saw the man reach into his coat, from which he pulled a short knife. He held Naruto against the nearest wall, exposing his neck. He put the knife on his neck, pressing so hard that it drew blood from the blond. Naruto was terrified, looking at the hand pressing the blade on his neck, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. The man reared his hand back, letting the alcohol take over him, as he moved his hand to slash the demon's neck, ending its existence, once and for all.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto, as he saw the man's hand, knife in hand, approaching, intent to put an end to his life. Then he felt a pulse from within, and heard a voice in his head call out

'**KILL HIM!**'

The man widened his eyes as he continued the attack, looking terrified of Naruto, as if he had heard the voice. In reality, the man had seen Naruto's eyes flash red for a second, a red that reminded him of that terrible night.

Naruto, acting on instinct let the kunai inside his jacket's sleeve slip into his hand, and before the man could react, he did something, that would change his life forever.

He drove the kunai in the man's skull, ending his life instantly, and, as a side effect, changing his forever. Blood splattered across the 6 year olds face, as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground, quickly creating a pool of blood that Naruto now stood in. His face and hands were drenched in the blood of his first kill. It was then that Naruto realized, that the thirst he was feeling since the day he was born, had been quenched, for the first time in his short life.

'**You did well, kit**' he heard the voice that had pushed him to kill the man, and saved his life as a result.

'Thank you, voice.' He said unsurely, receiving no answer from the voice in his head.

Naruto raised his hands, and looked at them. The crimson blood of Magizuki dripped from his finger tips. He moved one of his hands and pulled the kunai out of the man's skull, making a splashing sound that Naruto liked, in some sick fashion, and resulting in a spray of blood coming out of the gaping hole in the centre of the man's forehead. Naruto was dyed crimson by the blood of the man, and it was right there, that his sanity cracked.

He split his face into a bloodthirsty grin, and he started giggling. The giggling turned into a full maniacal, bloodthirsty laugh, so unbefitting of the 6 year old, that it drove shivers into Kyuubi's spine.

A demon had been born that day. A bloodthirsty demon that would stop at nothing to quench his thirst for blood...

* * *

Well, that concludes the short prologue of The Bloody Trickster. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. It will help me greatly to assess which of my stories to focus on. Cheers.

~6Vor6kas6


End file.
